


Put On the Suit

by thelegendarymistermiguel



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, Size Kink, SteveTony, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, Uniforms, also, if you can find it, in there, oral sex?, possibly, sure yeah okay, there's a hint of a, uniform kink??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelegendarymistermiguel/pseuds/thelegendarymistermiguel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve, unsurprisingly, has a lot of reserve.</p><p>Then he sees Tony wearing the Captain America suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put On the Suit

**Author's Note:**

> the title sucks. for that, i'm sorry.

When Tony first got the idea, he was only toying with it. He never thought he'd actually  _do it._

But that was a few weeks prior.

Then, when Steve's gone for an entire day, Tony remembers his idea and wandered into the closet, to the back wall where Steve's suit was hung. Tony slowly dragged his hand up and felt the spandex material of Steve's suit. He ran his fingertips over the slightly-protruding vinyl of the white star in the middle of his chest, and just picturing Steve in the suit was enough to get his blood rushing.

He smoothed his hand lower and lower until he hit the red-and-white spandex, picturing Steve's soft skin underneath it, his abs and tight stomach and beautiful skin tone. 

He bit his lip, and took the top half of the suit off the hangers. Lucky for him, the under suit was right next to the suit, neatly folded like you see in department. A smirk came across his face.  _Typical Steve._  


He wrung out the blue skin-tight under suit shirt and pulled it on. Immediately, he felt the tightness of the material lock onto his skin, making a vacuum-like suction on his chest. He pulled on the pants, too, and felt the snug around his hips. Still, they were a little big, and briefly Tony thought of how it was possible for it to look as tight on Steve as it did, before he answered his own question.

He turned to the top half of the suit and studied it for a moment, before finding there was no special trick to get it on, no zippers, no buttons. He just had to slip it on like a normal t-shirt. 

"How the fuck..." Tony said under his breath, because how did Steve keep himself protected in combat? He was extremely vulnerable. The serum probably played a role in it to some degree, but the suit was so... normal. Nothing nearly as complex as the Iron Man suit. 

He lifted the suit over his head and pulled it down his body and surely enough, it was just as tight as the under suit.

"How does he breath in this?"

He smoothed his hands down the top half of the suit, which was, of course, ironed, pressed and wrinkle-free. It smelled like lilac and rain water. Tony fleetingly was jealous of the fresh scent of the Captain America suit, versus the rustic and metallic scent of his own suit.

He pulled the suit pants off the other set of hangers and stepped into them one leg at a time, and he was slowly realizing that everything Steve did to protect himself all came from the shield, or the serum. Otherwise, he'd just be a...

A man in a suit.

But he pushed the sting of the "big man in a suit of armor" phase of their relationship out of his mind. They were past that. And anyway, it wasn't the time to think about that.

He pulled on the just-as-tight pants and looked at himself in the mirror. If he wasn't so used to seeing Steve in the suit, he'd be able to pull of being Captain America. Gain a few hundred pounds of muscle, shave the beard, die the hair, lose the attitude and the arc reactor, get a little taller... he could do it.

But something was missing.

Gloves. Boots.

He turned around and surely enough, the red heavy-duty gloves were on the floor in front of his shield and the boots were next to them, shined, polished, and probably washed.

He pulled the gloves on and boots, completing his outfit.

He walked to the main bedroom, studying himself in the full-length mirror.

He was sexy. 

He knew it.

Being in Steve's suit only made him sexier.

Though he never felt he could pull of the Captain America look as well as Steve, or be the Captain America that Steve was, he would let him know otherwise.

Oh, and yeah, seeing himself in the Cap suit was just about the hottest thing he'd seen since he walked in on Steve fingering himself. Which, he assumed, would've taken place of the pervious time of walking in on Steve in the shower, all wet, getting himself off  _in Tony's shower._

Also at that moment Tony realized that Steve was just about the hottest thing. Period.

He fooled around with what Steve would say, and what is reaction would be, versus what Tony could only hope his reaction would be.

Steve would see him, look at him, study him like one of his artworks, like he was on a fucking isle and then grab him and shove him against the wall and...

Tony bit his lip, instinctively groaning at the images in his mind and his hand left his hip to press against the area right above his groin. He dick pressed uncomfortably against the suit. He wrapped his hand around just the tip, staring himself up and down in the mirror, moaning, bucking his hips.

And at that moment the bedroom door swung open and Steve walked in, dropping his gym bag, raising his eyebrow and Tony turned to look at him, just craning his neck.

Steve was silent, a mixture of shock, confusion and a hint of lust on his face. But his body was already reacting to it and Tony's eyes wandered lower, locking onto the growing bulge in his workout pants. His eyes wandered back up his body, practically drinking in the sight of Steve's muscles pressed tightly against his tight white t-shirt that clung to him with sweat. 

It didn't help him in the "trying to calm himself down" situation.

"Why are you wearing my suit?" Steve's voice was low and vibrating and it sent a surge through Tony.

For the first time in Tony's life, he couldn't find something witty to say. "I... I thought-"

"Who told you, you could wear that?" Steve wasn't glaring at him, he wasn't even remotely angry and when he took a step toward Tony, he felt himself nearly run to Steve.

"I just... found it... in the-"

"I gave you a key to my apartment so that you could come over whenever you wanted," Steve said, taking a few more steps in his direction. "I never you said you could mess with my stuff. I just cleaned it."

"It-I..."

"What?" Steve came around the bed and was just two feet from Tony. He put a hand on his hip. "The always-the-funny-man Tony Stark can't find a witty response?"

Tony stayed quiet, eyes never leaving Steve's. He watched as his pupils dilated, his irises becoming little blue slivers around two black circles.

"Steve,-"

Steve grabbed his arm and twisted it around his back, yanking him closer, just enough so that their lips were barely touching and Tony could feel the heat radiating off Steve.

Tony leaned up, trying to press his lips against Steve but then Steve crashed into him, kissing him hard, their lips moving together harmoniously, and Steve used his free hand to run down the front of the suit.

He didn't for one second pull his lips from Tony's, but he spun them around and slammed Tony's back into the wall, yanking his other hand above his head, dragging his nails down Tony's thigh while he restrained him with one hand.

Tony pushed his hips up, rubbing against Steve and Steve groaned, deep and low in his chest.

Steve pulled away only to grab the back of his neck and push him forward, kissing along his neck, lips dragging across them before sucking lightly and biting.

"Steve, Steve," Tony panted and then Steve reached down and pressed his hand against Tony's dick and cupped his fingers into the material and Tony whined, the back of his head bumping into the wall.

"You have no idea," Steve practically growled in his ear, "how fucking sexy you look in my suit. Like you belong to me, or something."

Tony whined. "I do."

Steve kissed him again then, only for a moment before he pulled away and pressed on his shoulders and Tony slid to his knees, looking up at Steve with an expression as innocent and unknowing as he could manage.

Steve reached down, pulling his sweatpants down his thighs and Tony's breath hitched. He cupped his hands around Steve's thighs, staring up at him, and waiting.

Then Steve took the hint and pushed his hips forward against Tony's lips and Tony opened them, just a little. Steve's pushed his dick in, spreading Tony's lips apart, pulling his jaw down as he buried himself in Tony's throat, Tony's nose almost touching the skin above the base of his dick.

Steve gasped and moaned, swearing and softly panting and those only made Tony pull back and go down again, his tongue flicking out and wiping along his bottom lip, the upside of his tongue running along Steve's cock.

Steve grunted and pulled his hips back then thrusted against Tony's face again, shoving his cock down his throat. Tears stung at the corners of Tony's eyes so he closed them, using one of his freely-hanging hands to cup and rub himself through the spandex pants of Steve's suit.

Steve grabbed the back of Tony's head and gripped his hair tight, bringing his head forward, halfway down his cock before pulling him back. Tony closed his eyes, and Steve pulled him forward again, lips spreading around his dick, a little more down his cock and then he pulled him back again. Tony groaned, looking up at Steve.

"Harder."

It was just that one word that Steve needed and then he grabbed Tony's head, pushing his cock past his lips, down his throat, pressing Tony against his groin and holding him there. Tony coughed a little, spit running down his chin and a little of Steve's pre-come.

Steve pulled Tony's head back, just up to the tip of his cock before thrusting against his face again, his cock back down Tony's throat. He thrust in and out, groaning, moaning panting, whining and whimpering softly and Tony moaned every time, fighting the urge he got to shove his hand in his pants- _Steve's_ pants-and get himself off.

Steve pulled his head back again, then thrust into his mouth, the head of his cock rubbing against the inside of Tony's cheek and then down his throat again. Tony coughed and gagged a little, and then...

Then Steve started using Tony's head, his lips, his mouth, tongue and throat like it was his own slicked up hand that he getting himself off with. As if Tony's mouth was his hand he grabbed the back of Tony's head and pulled him down his cock, then pulled him back just to the tip again and then shoved himself into Tony's throat again.

"God, Tony, fuck."

Steve finally pulled out of his throat, leaving Tony to pant against the wall, his throat aching a little and his body burning with some sort of need.

Steve grabbed him, pulled him up and shoved him against the wall again, kissing him roughly.

Steve, being an expert by that time, dipped his fingers into his pants and pulled out Tony's dick, stroking it, squeezing it, eyes glued to Tony as he watched and gauged every reaction.

After a few mere seconds Tony was begging and writhing.

Steve pulled him onto the bed, not bothering to take off any clothes. He pulled down the spandex pants of his own suit, down Tony’s thighs, pooling at his knees. Tony waited and then Steve's voice was suddenly in his ear, while his hand, off to the side, fished for lube in the drawer.

"Don't get my fucking suit all dirty. I just cleaned it."

Tony whined. He'd never heard that kind of energy, that foul language, that dirty, filthy, downright _sexy_ tone come from Steve and if  _that_ was how he reacted when Tony messed around with his stuff and wore his clothes he would  _definitely_ be doing it more.

Steve worked him with one finger and then two, then three, spreading him, pressing that spot inside him and Tony was panting, sweating, the skin-tight clothes making him slightly uncomfortable but he didn't care.

"Steve, Steve, please," Tony begged as Steve thrust his fingers in and out, hooking them, moving them around, pressing his hole apart.

Steve pulled his fingers out, then crawled up Tony's back, wrapped one are around his torso and grabbed one of Tony's hands and joined them, before lifting them up and holding them against the wall above Steve's bed.

Slowly, Steve slid into him, and Tony whined and moaned, pushing back on Steve’s cock and Steve moaned in his ear. He pulled his hips back and then snapped them forward, stabbing the spot inside Tony that shot all his nerves and Tony cried out.

Before he knew it, Steve was thrusting in and out of Tony, powerful thrusts that had Tony breaking under him, breathless moans and whimpers and cries that are more than music to Steve's ears.

Tony worked back on him, squeezing, clenching around him. Sweat is sticking to his forehead, his dark hair slicked to his face and when he cranes his neck backward Steve's lips catch his own.

When they break away, all Tony's saying is, "Faster, faster, harder, please, please."

He's begging, pining for it and Steve can feel himself getting closer, and then he looked over at the body mirror and caught sight of him fucking Tony, dressed up like him, in his suit, his red-white-and-blue suit Tony used to make fun of him for wearing is now on his body and it's so sexy, so fucking sexy that Steve presses his chest against the curve of Tony's back and sinks his teeth into Tony's shoulder, holding them up as he comes, still thrusting inside Tony, still fucking him, his hips driving forward.

Tony comes with a loud and long moan, followed by deep inhales and exhales. Steve pulled out of him, and Tony rolled onto his back.

Steve looked him up and down, looking closely at the suit, and then said, "It got crinkled. And dirty."

He wrinkled his nose and Tony said, "I'll clean it for you. Unclench, Spangles." And finishes with a roll of his eyes.

Steve smirked. "Unclench, huh?"

Tony rolled his eyes again, this time a smile on his face. "Shitty joke-slash-reference to sex, there."

Steve smirked. "I think you should wear my suit more often."

"I plan on it."

 


End file.
